The invention is related to a brake unit, in particular for the drive train of track-laying vehicles having track drive sprockets on either side of the vehicle, and to a spring energy accumulator used with such brake units, In a brake unit of this kind, it has been the practice in the prior art to mount a brake unit to a lateral transmission unit associated with each sprocket and mounted on the hull. Such brake units require a spring energy accumulator. In the prior brake units, the spring energy accumulator has been mounted to the hull of the track-laying vehicle, separately from the brake and also separately from the lateral transmission gear. The necessary transmission of the force from the spring energy accumulator to the brake takes place by means of an additional force transmitting unit. This prior art arrangement is shown diagrammatically in FIG. 1.
The assembly of the prior art brake unit is carried out as follows:
The spring energy accumulator 14 is preassembled with a bearing pedestal. The vehicle manufacturer then fixes the brake, which is separate from the spring energy accumulator, to the lateral transmission gear, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Furthermore, the preassembled unit, composed of the spring energy accumulator and of the bearing pedestal, is aligned at the vehicle hull of the track-laying vehicle with respect to the brake and mounted by the vehicle manufacturer. Since the spring energy accumulator is fixed to the rigid hull, it is subjected to considerable blows and vibrations, and a tightening strap may additionally be provided around the spring energy accumulator which is being welded to the vehicle hull, interposing a retaining element.
Disadvantages result from the state-of-the-art design. The blows and vibrations which are brought to bear by the hull directly on the spring energy accumulator may lead to malfunction, or cause breakage of the bearing pedestal or tightening strap. The need for the the tightening strap and force deflection unit results in additional costs. The need for alignment and connection of these elements also increases the difficulty of assembly of the vehicle.
The present invention has as an object to render such a brake unit less expensive and easier to assemble.
In the prior art arrangement, a spring energy accumulator as shown in German published application no. 2,840,836 was utilized. It is necessary in that design to release the heavy compressed spring used to apply the brake in order to service the hydraulic parts, which must be individually disassembled from the spring energy accumulator.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide an improved spring energy accumulator of the general type described, in which all of the hydraulic components can be removed as an assembly for service without disturbing the compressed spring.